


But We Ain't Really Going To Sleep At All (I Do This Often)

by Migs



Series: Homesick [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Barebacking, Boys in jockstraps, Comeplay, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Felching, M/M, Overstimulation, Princess Plug, Sex Toys, Slutty boys, Threesome, Vibrators, ashton having his hands full with two needy boys basically, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton should have known better than to think being left alone with Calum and Luke in LA when Michael was taking his important retreat back in Sydney would pass without the younger pair trying to slut themselves around. Surprisingly, when they went out, the younger boys decided to stick to each other, content with their own company and not trying to attract too much attention by passionately making out and humping on the dance floor. To be honest, Ashton was impressed by how well they behaved for him when he was left alone in charge of them.</p><p>OR: Ashton is left alone with Luke and Calum and he has to deal with two horny boys on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But We Ain't Really Going To Sleep At All (I Do This Often)

**Author's Note:**

> Title by The Weeknd - Often.
> 
> I have started 5 different fics over the past week but none of them would cooperate. So I wrote this instead. I'm not entirely happy with it but I hope some of you like it anyway.
> 
> Don't like don't read.
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

Ashton should have known better than to think being left alone with Calum and Luke in LA when Michael was taking his important retreat back in Sydney would pass without the younger pair trying to slut themselves around. Surprisingly, when they went out, the younger boys decided to stick to each other, content with their own company and not trying to attract too much attention by passionately making out and humping on the dance floor. To be honest, Ashton was impressed by how well they behaved for him when he was left alone in charge of them.

It was his fault really. He thought he would reward his boys for their good behaviour by giving them a relaxing bath, even purchasing their favourite lush bath bomb that turned the water into a liquid blue glitter. They played nicely when Ashton was alternating between cleaning up one boy before moving to the other. They even kept still when Ashton bent them over the bath tub edge to shave them clean. They cooperated and patiently waited for their turn when Ashton was rubbing lotion over their smooth clean skin. And because they were a really good boys for him Ashton decided to reward them with their favourite toys.

The younger boys were already snuggled in bed, wearing their matching black jockstraps when Ashton rolled them on their bellies before slowly working on opening their holes with his fingers. As the boys were more sleepy than horny they didn't make a lot of fuss when Ashton was carefully pushing the medium sized steel toys into their little holes. Baby blue heart one for Luke and ruby red heart one for Calum.

So it was his own fault really when he woke up in the middle of the night to quiet giggles and shaking mattress mixed up with soft moans and the sound of naked skin rubbing against naked skin.

"Stop it!" Ashton could hear Luke scold Calum which was followed by more quiet giggles and a sound of what Ashton was quite sure was palm slapping naked arse.

"What is going on?" Ashton spoke up after Luke gasped again at something Calum did to him. He was quite sure he knew what was going on. The two twinks in his bed waking up in the middle of the night, feeling the toy rub against their special place and making their dicks hard, hungry for another person's touch and a real dick up their arse.

"Um, nothing. Everything is ok." Luke spoke up.

"Don't lie to me." Ashton said sternly, sitting up now and turning the bedside lamp on.

"So, anyone wants to tell me what's going on?" Ashton repeated himself, staring at the two boys on the bed.

"Um, nothing?" Luke tried again as he shifted on Calum's lap, the brown boy underneath him nodding at Luke's words as they both stared at Ashton with their open wide eyes, trying to go for innocent. Ashton knew better. He would bet anything that Calum's hands were pawing all over Luke's naked globes and that both of their dicks were hard in their jockstraps.

"Don't lie to me Luke or I will have to spank you." Ashton says sternly. He knows Luke hates spanking, always making him an easy target to tell the truth when the younger two boys are misbehaving.

"No, please." Luke pleads as he sits up on Calum's lap. "Please don't."

"Then tell me what's going on." Ashton says authoritatively.

"We woke up and the..." Luke starts just to get interrupted by the older man.

"Don't lie to me Luke."

"Uh, so." Luke starts again, hesitating as he looks at Calum for guidance.

"Do you want me to get a paddle Luke?" Ashton threatens as the youngest hesitates to collaborate.

"No! Please!" Luke whimpers at the threat.

"Tell me. I won't repeat myself." The oldest says as he reaches for the play drawer in their nightstand.

"Calum woke me up. He wanted us to touch each other's toys but I've told him we can't without your permission and then he pulled me on top of him and did it anyway." Luke quickly spits it out.

"Snitch." Calum breathes out and pinches Luke's arse.

"Did you tell him to stop when he did that?" Ashton asks and smirks as he watches Luke's cheeks tint pink.

"I thought so." Ashton smirks before standing up and making his way to the wardrobe.

"Please, not the paddle. You promised!" Luke whimpers as he watches Ashton open the drawer full of the sex toys they don't keep next to their bedside.

"It's not his fault!" Calum chimes in, undoubtedly grabbing for Luke's full arse to protect it. "It's just, you haven't fucked us in days." Calum continues. "We are young and we are used to being fucked on a daily basis. Ever since Michael left for home you didn't give us much."

He is not wrong. Ashton and Michael do tend to fuck their boys on a regular basis. Making sure they are well satisfied and happy so that they don't feel the need to be all over each other in public where they could be seen.

"I'm not getting the paddle." Ashton pacifies the younger boys as he makes his way back to the bed with one of the boxes containing various dildos. He carefully places the box on the night stand before climbing back on the bed and pulling the duvet off the bed, revealing Luke still straddling Calum's lap. The brown boy is grabbing for Luke's ass protectively and Ashton has to smile fondly at the younger boys.

"I swear there's going to be no spanking Luke." Ashton says honestly. "Cmon. On all fours for me." The older man commands, watching the two pretty boys on the bed rolling around until they are side by side on their hands and knees, eagerly waiting for further instructions.

"So pretty." Ashton coos as he moves behind the boys, gently stroking the younger boys' arses with one hand each. Squeezing the soft flesh in his palms before he presses on the bases of the plugs.

Soft "Ahs" and "Ohs" echo through the room as the older man nudges on the toys, making them angle just right to have the twinks' knees buckle under the pleasure.

"Look at you. Two horny boys with their stuffed slutty holes just begging to be fucked." Ashton teases as he moves his hands from the toys to grab for the stiff dicks trapped in the jockstraps.

"I would love to fuck you both at once but I only have one dick." Ashton says as he pulls his hands away, moving to his side of the bed to pick up two toys from the box. He weights the realistically looking dildos with suction cups in his hands before showing them to the boys on the bed.

"I'm gonna stick those to the headboard and then I want you to ride them for me. Ok?" He can hear broken whimpers coming from both boys as he sticks the first toy on the wooden headboard. He is making sure it won't come off before he places the other one on as well. He carefully rolls the condoms down the fake dicks before turning back to the boys on the bed who are sitting on their arses and eagerly waiting for Ashton to give them the permission to fuck themselves on the toys.

"Calum, would you please pull the plug out of Luke." Ashton asks as he reaches towards the lube.

"Fuck." Ashton hears Calum curse behind his back. "You are so fucking wet." Calum says as he teasingly fucks Luke on the toy. Ashton always likes to push extra lube inside the blond to make sure his sensitive arse doesn't get irritated, especially when he is taking the bigger toys.

"Is he open enough?" Ashton asks as he is lubing up the first fake dick up. They are not their biggest toys. Both boys should be open enough from the plug to be able to take it without any extra struggle.

"Please." Luke whines as Calum's fingers toy with his opening, rubbing on his slightly swollen rim before pushing inside the hot wet passage.

"Yeah. He can take it." Calum confirms as he is pushing his third finger next to the two currently tucked inside.

"Ready for the fake dick baby boy?" Ashton coos as he watches Luke make his way back up the bed, turning around and letting Ashton guide his hips until the tip of the dildo is rubbing up against the blond's hole.

"Can I please?" Luke asks politely as he pushes back so that the lubed up fake dick rubs over his which is still trapped in the jock strap.

"Go for it." Ashton nods and watches the blond reach back to steady the toy.

"Ah!" Luke whines as he is slowly sinking down the toy until his ass is pressed flush against the fake balls separating the toy from the wooden headboard.

"Now, I want you to be a really good boy for me baby. I need you to keep still until Calum is also filled up. Can you do this for me sweetheart?" Ashton coos as he gently rubs Luke's stubbled cheek.

"I promise you will be able to fuck yourself really soon baby." Ashton says before he is turning to Calum whose plug is already lying next to Luke's and is now opening himself up on three fingers.

"Someone's eager." Ashton smirks before moving aside so that Calum can mount the fake dick.

"Can I move please?" Luke whimpers pleadingly as soon as Calum lets a deep content sigh announcing his ass is finally full.

"I will fuck the one who comes first." Ashton says before he moves to the foot of the bed so he can enjoy the sight of two pretty boys fucking each other on their toys.

"Leave your dicks inside." Ashton says sternly as Luke goes to pull the jock strap over his cock.

"Fuck, you are so beautiful." Ashton moans as he watches the two boys ride the fake cocks hard, palming at their own clothes ones and moaning when the tip of the dildo rubs them just right.

He enjoys the sight for a couple of more minutes before he crawls back up the bed, pulling his dick out. He gives it a few pumps in his own fist and then brings it to Calum's lips.

"Cmon baby. Open wide." Ashton says before he is pushing his dick past the plump lips and into the hot mouth. "Yeah, just like that. Choke on it." Ashton growls as he thrusts his dick down the brown boy's throat, holding tight on the back locks to keep Calum in place. As quick as he was to push it down Calum's throat he is also quick to pull off, grabbing for the blond locks and then pushing it down Luke's throat.

"My perfect little cock suckers." Ashton praises as he alternates between fucking Calum's and Luke's throat. "Always begging for a dick, aren't you?" The older man coos as he is now holding it between both boys faces, moaning as two pairs of lips and two tongues lap at it and chase his precome.

"So good for me." Ashton moans as Calum and Luke keep on lapping at his dick, working together to please Ashton. Their lips working hard to cover the hot flesh and then meeting in a filthy kiss, making Ashton groan at the sight of the two boys making out all over his cock.

"So which one of you sluts will come first? Which one wants it the most?" Ashton teases as he grabs for Calum's hair again, fucking his dick inside the hot mouth.

"Ash, please!" Luke begs as he starts bouncing harder, making the headboard shake under his force.

"Yeah baby boy? Want me to come inside your pretty tight arse?" Ashton coos as he continues on fucking Calum's face.

"Ah ah!" Luke whimpers before he is closing his eyes and opening his mouth wide, loud moan escaping his lips as he dirties his jockstrap.

"Such a good boy." Ashton praises as he pulls out of Calum's mouth and then helps Luke to slide off the fake dick whilst he is still giddy from the orgasm. "What a good boy for me." Ashton repeats as he removes the fake dick from the headboard before pulling Calum off the toy as well.

"Cmon Cal, straddle Luke's lap." Ashton instructs.

"Hi Lukey." Calum giggles as he rolls himself on top of whining blond. Calum is quick to kiss the youngest, pecking his pink lips before he is licking inside his mouth, swallowing the moans that Luke produces when Calum's hard dick rubs against Luke's sensitive one. As much as the youngest hates spanking, he loves overstimulation.

"Would you look at that." Ashton marvels from his place behind two soft round arses and in between spread wide legs. "Two pretty holes just begging to be used." The older teases further as he dribbles lube all over Calum's crack, watching it slide over fucked open hole and then further down towards his balls that are still trapped inside the jockstrap. He dribbles more lube on his left hand before he strokes his pointer and middle finger over Luke's sloppy hole still relaxed from an orgasm and winking open. He is dripping slick all over his crack and literally begging to be slapped so Ashton delivers an open paled slap against his boy's hole, enjoying the moans of pain mixed with pleasure coming from underneath Calum.

"You like that, don't you. Having your slutty hole slapped." Ashton teases but removes his hand when Luke whines "You promised no spanking."

"Ash." Calum whines when the older man takes too long in only observing the two twinks on the bed kissing and grinding against each other.

"Always so needy." Ashton says before fucking his pointer and middle fingers inside the wet holes. "Just like that." The older man praises as he feels both boys clench around his fingers. "So good for me."

"Cmon Lukey, the sooner you get you lovely little prick hard he sooner I will fuck you." Ashton urges the younger on as he curls his fingers just right. "Cal, take your jockstrap off." Ashton instructs, pulling his fingers out of the brown boy and patting his ass in order to speed him up.

"Would you look at that.'" Ashton coos as he pulls the jockstrap down Luke's cock, until the elastic band is resting just behind the youngest boy's balls. "Such a small prick but such a big mess." The older teases as he drags two of his fingers up the almost fully hard four inch dick covered in sticky come. "Clean it up." Ashton orders as he pushes his now lube and come sticky fingers past the Luke's kiss swollen lips.

"Can I fuck his mouth when you fuck him?" Calum asks from his current position on Ashton's side of the bed.

"What do you say Lukey. Wanna have both your slutty holes stuffed up?" He smiles triumphantly when Luke replies with a high pitched moan and by spreading his legs even wider.

"Such a good slut for us. Letting us use both your holes at the same time." Ashton praises as he pulls Luke further down the bed. "Straddle his shoulders." Ashton instructs, watching carefully as Calum follows his words. He rubs gentle circles around Luke's hole as he watches the other boy slowly feeding his cock down Luke's throat. Calum is so nicely perched up Luke's chest Ashton can't help but reach with his free hand for the abandoned dildo and bring it back to Calum's asshole. He watches in fascination how easily the Maori boy opens up for the toy, whining deliciously as it bottoms out and the fake balls rest snugly against his ass.

"Don't let it slip out." Ashton commands as he lets go of the toy to focus back on Luke. "Gonna give you my dick now." The older man warns as he drags lube slick head of his cock over the blond's crack. He lets himself enjoy the view of cleanly shaved hole winking open and dribbling lube when he slowly pulls his fingers out before he slides his bare dick inside the loose channel.

"Fuck." Ashton curses as he finally bottoms out, the feeling of Luke snugly wrapped around his dick causing him to moan loudly. As he looks back down he can see Luke's dick full and hard against his soft tummy, dribbling precome with every Ashton's thrust. "You have such a pretty dick baby. Always gets so wet when you are being stuffed." Ashton praises.

"Get off him." The older man says after a while as he slaps Calum's full arse, pulling out of Luke himself before he is flipping him over, elevating his hips up so that Luke is forced to get on his hands and knees, spreading his legs widely as he buries his head into the pillows. "Such a pretty arse." Ashton praises as he grabs for the full round globes, spreading them apart and then fucking his lube and precome wet dick back inside. "Always feel so good." Ashton groans as he moves his hands further up, holding on the blond's jock strap as he fucks into him.

"Ash!" Calum moans from his place next to them. He is on his back, legs spread wide as he fucks himself on the silicone dick. His pretty full cock is rock hard and ready to bust any second now.

"I want you to wait for just a little bit longer yeah? Be a good boy for me." Ashton asks the brown boy who immediately lets go of the toy and paws at the sheets instead as he flexes his hips to make the toy inside him move without his hands.

"Almost there Lukey boy. Almost there." Ashton promises as he wraps his right hand around the small prick. "You gonna be a good boy for me and come on my dick?"

"Ash, please!" The youngest moans as he pushes back on the older man's dick, the combined force of his and Ashton's thrusts making his fat cheeks wobble sinfully.

"Just like that, just like that. What a good boy." Ashton praises as Luke mewls in pleasure, shooting his load in Ashton's palms as he squeezes down hard on the older man's dick.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Ashton curses as he rabbits into Luke three more times before he is filling up the blond's arse with his warm cum.

The older man slowly eases Luke off his dick before he is spreading his cheeks wide open, revealing a messy hole, all puffed up and fucked raw, winking at Ashton as he softly traces the ring with his finger. Luke is a squirming mewling mess but he doesn't protest when Ashton pushes a finger inside, rubbing it straight into the blond boy's prostate who immediately spurts another weak stream of come on the bedsheets.

"Thought so." Ashton says smugly before pulling out. "Push it out baby boy." Ashton coos as he gently rubs Luke's lower back. Luke obeys immediately, pushing a mess of come and lube out and down his crack. "Such a messy boy." The older man praises before turning his attention back to Calum. "Wanna clean him up?"

"Please, can I?" Calum asks eagerly.

"Ash!" Luke whines, clearly sensitive from two orgasms.

"Don't be greedy baby boy. You got a dick and come in your arse. Be a good boy and share with Calum." Ashton scolds the youngest.

"Fuck Luke, you are so pretty." Calum praises as his fingers grab for the plush arse, spreading the round globes apart to reveal messy hole leaking Ashton's seed down Luke's crack. "Tastes so good." The brown boy moans as he flattens his tongue and licks over the messy entrance. "So wet. Like a girl." Calum says before he goes back to tracing sensitive opening with the tip of his tongue. He can feel Luke's thighs tremble under his touch, the younger boy clearly exhausted from all the bed activities that night.

"Push your finger inside. Make sure you get everything." Ashton instructs from his place on the bed. He is searching through the toy box until he finds just what he was looking for.

"Please stop! I can't anymore." Luke cries as Calum continues to fuck two of his fingers inside, lapping around them to swallow as much of Ashton's come as possible.

Luke is absolutely gorgeous with his big arse up in the air, barely holding himself up on his shaking thighs as Calum works his tongue and fingers inside his oversensitive arse. His cheeks are pink and wet from the tears, dick soft and limp hanging between his legs as his hands are fisting the sheets.

"Come here Calum." Ashton pats the spot next to Luke and watches as Calum licks inside Luke one more time before moving to lie next to him. "On your back. Legs spread wide." The older man instructs as h shuffles between the strong thighs. He gives Luke's arse a soft pat, the blond now lying on his belly, still softly crying but watching Ashton's every move carefully.

"You've been such a good boy for me. You deserve a reward." Ashton coos at Calum whose dick is angry red and ready to bust. "You have the prettiest dick I have ever seen." Ashton praises as he drags the pads of his fingers from Calum's balls all the way up to his cockhead. "So sensitive." Ashton smiles as the pads of his fingers dip into the precum that is leaking out of brown boy's slit.

"I think you deserve two toys, don't you." The older man says as he presses the heel of his hand on the dildo still buried deep inside the younger boy, making Calum spread his legs wider and arch his back up, fresh amount of precome dirtying his abbs.

"How about we use a vibe on you as well. Gonna come with the dildo inside your eager little hole and a vibe teasing your prick?" Ashton says as he removes his hand from Calum's dick to grab for the bullet vibrator. "Yeah? You like that?" The older man teases as he switches the little vibe on, pressing its side alongside Calum's dick.

"Oh! Please!" Calum begs as he feels the vibrations against his prick. It feels so good that he can't help but arch his hips off the bed as he clenches hard around the toy inside him. "More! Please give me more!" Calum begs as Ashton jerks the brown boy's dick with a small vibrator firmly pressed against his length.

"Yeah? You like that?" Ashton teases before letting go of Calum's dick completely and instead dragging the tip of the vibe between Calum's balls and slowly all the way up his dick until he is teasingly rubbing the tip just under Calum's cockhead, pressing it where Calum is extremely sensitive before dragging it over the head and pressing it on Calum's slit.

"Please Ash!" Calum begs as he claws at the sheet, his hips alternating between chasing the vibe and working on the dick inside.

"Wanna come?" Ashton asks as he moves the vibe back down, pressing it under the cockhead again. The younger boy is absolutely leaking, his tummy glistening in the dim bedroom light.

"Kiss him Luke." Ashton instructs, moving the vibe further down until it's vibrating against the base of the dildo.

"Ashton!" Calum moans into Luke's mouth who is sloppily kissing Calum, pulling on the black locks to keep Calum's lips on his.

"Whenever you are ready baby boy." Ashton says as he moves the vibe back up, circling it over the angry red dickhead before pressing the tip firmly just under the crown.

"Ashton!" Calum screams loudly, bitting on Luke's lip as his hips come off the bed one last time and he is shooting pearl white spunk out of his dick, coming so hard some of it hits his chin which Luke is quick to lap up before licking back inside now pliant Calum's mouth.

"So good for me." Ashton praises as he rubs Calum's tight with one hand whilst the other is scooping up the mess Calum made across his torso before he is pushing three of his spunk covered fingers inside Luke's mouth. Once Luke laps them clean and just sucks on them for the sake of something filling his mouth, Ashton gently pulls them out and brings them down to where Calum is still full of the toy.

"Cmon, lets empty you out." Ashton coos as Calum whines a the feeling of the toy leaving him empty and open.

"Cmon, on all fours." Ashton instructs as he helps Calum turn around, Luke already lifting up his arse like a obedient boy he is.

"Aren't you the prettiest." The older man praises as his thumbs gently massage sloppy gapping assholes.

"Please no more." Luke begs as the hand moves off his arse and he hears the tell tale sound of lube opening.

"Just putting the plugs back inside. They are cold and will help you tighten back up." Ashton pacifies the youngest boy as he slowly pushes the red hearted one inside Calum.

"Thanks Ash." Calum says politely.

"Luke! Keep still!" Ashton scolds as he grabs for the elastic of the jockstrap the blond is still wearing.

"I don't wanna." The youngest whines brattily as he tries to clench his hole shut.

"Cmon. It's nicely cold and it won't let you gapping uncomfortably through the night. Ashton tries to coax the blond nicely just to get the blond move away again as soon as the tip of the plug touches his hole.

"Luke! Keep still or you gonna get spanked!" Ashton threatens, grabbing on the elastic band tighter and pressing with his knees on Luke's legs so the blond can't trash around anymore. He knows that the blond would colour out if he didn't want it. But Ashton knows Luke and he knows he likes to be difficult sometimes just for the sake of it. Getting off on saying no when they try to plug him up. He whines and sobs all the way through Ashton slowly pushing the freshly lubed up steel inside. Only stopping when the base is snugly pressed to his entrance.

"Always so difficult." Ashton says fondly as he presses hard on the base in punishment, causing Luke to cry out at the pressure.

"Cmon, lets take a picture for Michael." Ashton slaps Calum's ass before reaching up for his phone. "Just like that. Face down, arse up." The older man praises as he takes a couple of pictures.

"Good boys." Ashton says as he sends Michael a couple of photos with a caption "Missing you babe".

"Cmon, lets get you out of that dirty jockstrap." Ashton moves back behind Luke, helping him take it off before manoeuvring him on his back and carefully cleaning up the mess on his skin with a wet cloth.

"You next." Ashton turns to Calum who eagerly rolls on his back, spreading his legs wide so that Ashton can easily fit in between them.

"Time to sleep now." Ashton says once he is done with the boys, discharging of the dirty cloth on the floor before picking the duvet from the floor.

"Good night baby boys." Ashton whispers softly before turning off the light and making himself comfortable on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was OK. Please let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/).
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
